


Maybe Later.

by DWStephan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWStephan/pseuds/DWStephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats are hard to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Later.

  “Come on, don’t be so grumpy!”

  Kuroo was always stupid, but he managed to be even more on christmas.

  Daichi was between Kuroo’s leg, both watching a random movie they found at Daichi’s place, since they got back from their date and it was christmas, his parents went to their own date, leaving the two alone at the house.

  “Can you please let me watch the movie?” Kuroo shivered when Daichi said it with his serious tone.

  Truth be told, Kuroo didn’t want watch the movie, he was expecting to ‘play’ a little after their date, they were alone after all, off course he would try something.

  The lights of the christmas tree never made Kuroo so irritaded before, he couldn’t watch the movie and try to control himself he was looking at the tree for 23 minutes.

* * *

 

    “You sure are an idiot, Kuroo” Daichi whispered, getting up and looking at his sleepy boyfriend.

  It’s not like he didn’t want to spend the time with Kuroo, but Daichi wanted to have a peacefull time with him, talking, laughing and eating something, but the other seemed like he needed a lot of touch for make sure he was loved him.

  Of course he loved Kuroo, he wouldn’t be dating him for more than two years now if it wasn’t the case, but it didn’t matter, if it was necessary reassurance for him to feel better, then Daichi would touch him any time he wanted.

  “Hey, wake up.” Daichi gave a soft kiss on Kuroo’s forehead, that slowly opened his eyes and stretched himself.

  “The movie ended?” He asked looking at the black screen of the television.

  “Yeah, they all managed to survive at the end.” Daichi smiled warmly to Kuroo, who blushed like crazy for no aparent reason.

  “Oh, shit, you’re just too cute...” 

  Kuroo tried to cover his face with his hands, but Daichi was faster than him, getting closer to his face with a smirk on his lips, Kuroo gulped and stared to his boyfriend.

  Daichi could be provocative when he wanted, even though Kuroo didn’t like to admit it, he couldn’t win against Daichi when he was like this.

  “Ok, let’s go.” Daichi said getting up and offering his hand to Kuroo.

  “Uh?” Kuroo looked confused at his boyfriend, with his mind already forming too many dirty thoughs for his own good.

  “Don’t think anything weird.” Daichi smiled again, trying not to laugh. “I want to bake something before my parents come back.”

  “Feh.” 

  It was the only thing Kuroo said before turn around and get comfy at the sofa, ignoring whatever Daichi was saying.

  If it wasn’t christmas, Daichi would had kicked Kuroo until he got up, but he didn’t want to be like this today.

_Maybe I should try to convince him in a different way..._

  “Oh, come on, don’t be a grumpy cat.” Daichi tried to control his laugh once again, while petting the head of his boyfriend.

  “Go bake whatever you want to and leave me alone.” Kuroo protested, but let Daichi’s pet his head.

  Daichi always petted his head when he was nervous or a angry, saying that Kuroo was “his cat”, sometimes he would protest, but right now it was good to have Daichi’s attention on him.

  “I want do it with you, idiot.” Daichi whispered on Kuroo’s ears, kissing his cheek afterward.

  “AH! OK, I LOSE!” Kuroo shouted getting up, startling Daichi. “Oh! Sorry...”

  Kuroo faked a cough, looking the other way and rubbing the back of his neck, Daichi smiling proudly to him, he won, and now Kuroo would do anything he asked him to.

  “But I want something first.” Kuroo said, no longer blushing like before.

  “What is-” 

  Before Daichi could finish, he felt Kuroo’s lips on his, he sure loved that idiot and no one would make him so happy like Kuroo did.

  “Now I’m ready to go.” Kuroo said, giving one more kiss on Daichi’s lips.

* * *

 

  “Ok, what now?” 

  The kitchen was a caos, all thanks to Kuroo, who couldn’t stop play around with the flour, but Daichi sure was having fun seeing his boyfriend play like a little kid when they help their mother. 

  “We need to melt the chocolate now.” Daichi said, reading the cookbook. “It will be a little hard.”

  Daichi started to prepare everything he needed, while Kuroo looked at him without say a word, what was rare of him.

  It was weird how look at Daichi doing something normal made Kuroo so happy, he only wanted to hug and kiss Daichi all the time, one thing he never imagined was that he would go to a christmas date with him, and even go to his house afterwards.

  “You’re smiling like an idiot.” Daichi said, turning his face to look at Kuroo, smiling at him.

  “It’s because I can’t control how happy I’m when I’m with you.”

  It was really unexpected, Daichi tried to hide his red face with his hand, but before he could, Kuroo was hugging him from behind, resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder.

  They stayed like this, Daichi’s heart beating faster than usual, Kuroo’s breath on his neck was something he couldn’t take any longer.

  It was good, it was relaxing, but his body was reacting too much to it, he always pushed Kuroo away when he did this, but today would be an exception, right?

  “I really like you, Tetsuro.” Daichi’s voice was low, hoping Kuroo couldn’t hear it.

  But he did.

  Kuroo couldn’t feel more happy than this, he tighted the hug and kissed Daichi’s neck, feeling the shiver the other had by it. 

  “What is it now?” Kuroo couldn’t control his urge to tease Daichi, it was the first time he saw the other like this, he wouldn’t let this chance go to waste. “Why don’t you say it one more time?”

  “I will say it later.” 

  “Why only later?” Kuroo kissed Daichi’s neck again, almost begging to see more of the reactions his boyfriend could have.

  “Because it’s better say it when we go to my bedroom.”


End file.
